Yes! PreCure 5 Go Go! Dream's Adventure to the Pok
by Or1
Summary: Nozomi found Cyndaquil and Pidgey who was asking a help. can they do it before Dusknoir and his troop control all pokemon and human in darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes! PreCure 5 Go Go!: Dream's Adventure to the Pokémon World**

By: Or1

**Summary:**Nozomi founded Pidgey and Cyndaquil who asked her to help them save the Pokémon world. Can they do it before Dusknoir and his troop control the world with darkness?

We see Nozomi sleeps in her room. Then, she fell something steps on her body like a massage. _"Ahh, that's nice"_.

Meanwhile, there are two creatures who try to get her up. One is a bird with brown feather in most part with the head is a combination between red and white, it's belly colored with cream, while the other one is a mouse with long nose and colored green at its back, and cream at its belly. And they are Pidgey and Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil steps harder, but that doesn't work. _"How can we wake her up?"_

"_I'll peck her, it might work."_ Then Pidgey starts to peck Nozomi's head.

She starts to scream in pain. _"YAOUW! That's hurt"_

See that, they get happy. _"Yeah! We did it!"_

Nozomi touches her head and turn mad, "_Who are you, and why you do that to me!_"

Hear that, Pidgey said, "_I'm sorry. I don't mean to do that_."

"_We just want to wake you up."_ Add Cyndaquil.

"_Why?"_ Nozomi asked.

"_The world will be in great danger, if Dusknoir can pass the real world!"_ he said.

"_Huh?"_ she still confused. _"Who is Dusknoir?"_

"_He will control all Pokémon and human kind with darkness!"_ answered Pidgey.

"_And the only one who can help us is you"_ they say.

Nozomi surprised. She doesn't know anything about Pokémon.

"_I know nothing about Pokémon, and you say that the only one who can beat Dusknoir is me!"_

"_Yes, Cure Dream!"_ they answered. "_Coco and Nuts know that the world will be in danger. And he said that we have to meet with one of the Pretty Cure to ask for help. This is for human and Pokémon's sake. Will you help us?"_

Nozomi nodded, and both of them happy. _"Thank you."_

"_Oh. Yeah. I almost forgot. My name is Cyndaquil, and this is my friend, Pidgey."_ Then He gives the transformation phone and a Pokedex to Nozomi.

Nozomi takes them. Then she asked. _"What is this for?"_ and see the Pokedex.

"_It's a Pokedex."_ Pidgey starts to explain. _"It will help you identify Pokémon"_

Nozomi gasped. Then Pidgey prepares. _"Shall we go now?"_ and open a portal.

They get ready. Then they get suck in. The new adventure begins now.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, at Dusknoir's lair. An Ariados was waiting for her dinner that flies next to his web. It's a Butterfree. And it has no idea that soon, it will be Ariados's big meal. When she ready, she use his string shot and it's a direct hit. She crawls to its prey and use poison sting. When it's poisoned enough, she eats it.

While enjoys her food, comes Dusknoir and his 2 henchman, Hariyama and Machamp. "Do you like your food?" ask Dusknoir.

"Yes, I do, Your Darkness." Answer Ariados.

He just smiles seeing Ariados eats. When she finish, she said. "But I'm not full yet."

"Come, Ariados. I'll give you more." Dusknoir answer with an evilly laugh.

Back with Nozomi, she falls on its butt while the other landed safely. When she gets up, it's was a beautiful forest, mountain on the left side, grassland on the right side, and a lake ahead. She gasped, "Whoa!"

"We have to cross the lake to get to Dusknoir's lair" Pidgey said.

"Ok, then. Let's go!" said Nozomi and all of them run to the lake.

After they reach the lake. Cyndaquil asked. "How are we going to cross there?"

"You better not do that." A strange voice heard. And it is Machamp.

"Or else" He continues.

"It's Machamp!" Cyndaquil and Pidgey scared.

"Machamp?" Nozomi then open her Pokedex.

_Machamp, a fighting Pokemon. It's the final form of Machop. Its best move is Seismic Toss._

She gasped. Then, Machamp jump very high, and catch Cyndaquil and Pidgey.

"Let us down!" they said. This makes Nozomi mad. "Let them go!"

"Oh, I will." He answered. "If you just surrender and flee."

"I'll never surrender!" she shouted and transform. "Pretty Cure Metamorphose!"

Machamp, Cyndaquil and Pidgey gasped.

"The Great Power of Hope, Cure Dream."

"Wow, she transforms!" Cyndaquil and Pidgey said. Machamp smiles as he sees a new opponent.

"Very well, then." He drops them. "I'll change the deal. If I lose, you pass."

"And what will happen if I lose?" Dream asked.

"You will be Dusknoir's henchman as well." Machamp answers

While Dream and Machamp fights, Cyndaquil and Pidgey hides near the bushes.

Every time Dream hits, Machamp blocks. And reverse. So, Machamp uses Seismic Toss. Luckily, Dream dodges it and start to counter attack.

"Pretty Cure Shooting Star" It hit right at the target, makes Machamp flies far away.

"You can come out, now." She said. Then both of them come out. "Thank you for saving our life."

But, another creature immerges from under the water. And it's a Gyarados. Both of them panic.

"Who dare to cross this lake without permission of Grand Gyarados!" he said.

Dream opens her Pokedex again. "_Gyarados, the water dragon Pokemon, it's the final form of Magicarp. Its best move is Hyper Beam." _Unfortunately, she slips in to the lake, and he is getting closer.

"I'll eat you now!" and swims to Dream. But she also swims faster. Finally, he grab her with constrict.

"GYAAAA!" He shouts, Dream also shouts. This makes them confused. Then from behind, "Hey, ugly face!"

It was Pidgey. "Put here down!" Cyndaquil said. "Cyndaquil, Pidgey, what are you doing?" she asked.

"How dare you call me that!" he turns mad. He ties her even harder. It makes painful for her.

"We're going to save you, Dream." Then they go forward to Gyarados. And so does him.

Then, Cyndaquil and Pidgey start to shine. Then they evolve to Quillava and Pidgeotto.

"I am now Quillava." He said "and I am Pidgeotto." Then he grabs Dream at its feet.

"They transform too?" she began to be curious.


	3. Chapter 3

She then opens the Pokedex. "_Quillava, the fire Pokémon. It's the second form of Cyndaquil. Its best move is Rollout."_

He run to Gyarados and do Rollout, it makes him flinched.

"_Pidgeotto, the bird Pokémon. It's the second form of Pidgey. Its best move is Wing Attack."_

Then, he puts down Dream and say, "Thank you for saving our life, its time for us to return the favor." And flies toward Gyarados.

He does the Wing Attack, and hit right to Gyarados's head. It makes him fainted.

Then, they head back to Dream. When Dream wants to starts to talk, Quillava said

"Don't mention it." And everyone laugh. Pidgeotto flaps his wings. "Let's go now, the lair is ahead us." Dream nodded and sits on his back.

"Hey! What about me?" Quillava yelled. "Don't worry. I'll share my seat." Dream said.

Quillava smiles and sit in front of Dream. Pidgeotto starts to fly, high.

While flying, Dream is curious and starts to ask. "Hey, can every Pokemon transform."

"Well, most of it."Quillava answer. "Some can't transform because they can't transform,"

"Or, they don't fulfill certain condition, it depends on themselves" Pidgeotto add.

"What certain condition?"

"Well, maybe they need special stone to transform, or have to be trade holding an item, or two." Dream starts to understand it all.

"Some Pokémon can transform twice, but the other can only do once." Quillava said.

"Both of us can do twice, so we have to transform again, to be Tyhplosion and Pidgeot."

Pidgeotto said. "So, when you transform, you get stronger?" she asked again, both nodded. On the air, they saw Heracross pass by tree.

"Example Pokémon that can't transform is Heracross, over there." Quillava pointed

She opens her Pokedex. "_Heracross, the bug Pokemon. It's unknown to transform into any Pokémon. Its best move is….."_

When they listen to the Pokedex, a boulder hits Pidgeotto head, force him to land.

"Hold yourself tight, because we're going to have emergency landing!"

Fortunately, they landed safely. And Dream off to see the boulder. "Who can throw this big rock?"

"I do." It's Hariyama. "And I'm not going to let you pass that easy." "Who are you?" she opens her Pokedex. "_Hariyama, the fighting Pokémon. It's the final form of Makuhita. Its best move is…." _

"Rock Throw." He cuts. "And I'm going to throw you out like a rock." He's getting ready.

And so does Dream. But Pidgeotto cuts it. "Stooop!"

"Why do I have to?" Hariyama ask. "You're a sumo master, right. So, why don't you challenge her for a sumo match." He smiles, while Dream gulps.

"That's a good idea. I never have one lately. Now, tell her to get ready." He said.

She runs to Pidgeotto and yelled. "You just say WHAT!"

"But, I thought that you're from Japan. And its famous sport is sumo."

"I know, but I don't know how to do that. Anyway, who tells you that?"

"He did." And pointed at Quillava. She then asked to him. "How do you know that?"

"When we got to your house, I saw a poster of people play sumo. And as I remember, sumo is from Japan."

"Don't you know that only men that do sumo?"

"I don't know about that, I thought every one can play sumo. Anyway, you have to try it."

She sees Hariyama prepare. "Ok, I'll do it. But note that only men that do sumo."

"Ok." They said. Dream and Hariyama stand. He lifts his feet, and stomp it. Leaves a big mark.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." She thinks.

"Let's get ready. I'll count." And use his Energy Focus. "1, 2, 3 starts"

They run to each other. Hariyama grabs Dream. And reverse. It's look like he's going to win.

"I don't know why do you have to help them." He said.

She said. "I help them to protect their friends and mine from darkness."

"Why don't you let them being gulp by darkness?"

"Because when there is darkness, heart will be hurts. And there will be no live at all. Don't you know that?" then she starts to lift Hariyama and throw him hard. While the other gasped.

He fell and gets a counter attack. "Pretty Cure Shooting Star."

She hits him and makes him fly away, as same as Machamp.

She gets back to Pidgeotto and Quillava. She's a little bit mad, both of them frighten.

But then she smiles and said "You're not expect me to be mad, right?"

They relieved. "Hoof. Lucky us." Quillava said. Pidgey then said "Let's go, we're almost there." Then Dream and Quillava get to his back and starts to fly.

When they fly, Pidgeotto said something.

"Before we arrive, I just want to say, that there is a way to beat Dusknoir."

"What is it?" they asked.

"There is an evil that has a same mission as Dusknoir. But he been defeated by the Light Meteor Shower." He explains.

"The Light Meteor Shower?"

"It requires 3 elements, fire, light and wind. We all have one each, so maybe we can do The Light Meteor Shower."

"And puts an end for Dusknoir," Quillava adds.

"Exactly." Pidgeotto says.

"Ok, we have to do the Light Meteor Shower to defeat Dusknoir and his henchman, so we can save the world." Dream said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" both of them yelled.

"Ok, then. Let's go!"

Pidgeotto flies faster. But,at Dusknoir's lair.

Ariados is watching them. And so does Dusknoir.

"There here, Your Darkness." Ariados said

"Good. Soon they'll know my power" Dusknoir said with evilly laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

In front of Dusknoir's lair. They hurry to get inside. Unfortunately, when they get inside, Ariados locks them. Not letting them to escape. Then jump high right in front of them.

"I'm not letting you escape now." She said.

"Why do we have to? We're here to beat your master." Dream answers.

"Oh, then I'm here to beat all of you."

"You can't beat us!"

"But if she needs my help, I'll come there." It's Dusknoir.

This time, Dream not opens her Pokedex as she learns too much from it.

"I'll cover this world with darkness. And turn every creature to become my slaves."

"We'll never let you do that!" Pidgeotto yelled.

"We're never let anyone in despair!" Quillava added.

"So prepare for battle." Dream said.

"Oh, Ok. But I'm thinking to skip this one."Dusknoir look at Ariados.

"Yes, Your Darkness." She then moves forward as her master disappears.

"He gets away!" shouts Dream.

"As I was saying. I'm here to beat all of you." Ariados starts to attack.

She hits Dream hard, but misses Quillava and Pidgeotto. And does the string shot. She tied by a string and when both of them try to save her, Ariados come by and get ready to use her poison sting.

"One more step and she's poisoned."

"Don't listen to her!" Dream shouted.

Both of them got confused, and so does Ariados.

"If you can, bite me!" yelled her.

"Ok, but you're asking for it." And starts to bite her.

Fortunately, Dream bites her first. Make them more confused.

"How can she do that?" Quillava asked.

"I don't know." Pidgeotto answers

"How can you….."

"My instinct say so." She said. "I can feel a spine here. Oh, wait. Do you have one?"

She let her go and released herself. And they come to her while seeing Ariados fainted.

"Now, let's go fights Dusknoir!" they both nodded.

But then there is a sound of clapping hand. "Impressive." Dusknoir reappear.

They are all prepared. He smiles. "But I'm different then her, so watch out."

He raises both of his hand, and a force lifted Quillava and Pidgeotto.

"Guys!" shouted Dream.

"Let's make a deal, shall we." He said. "I'll release them, if you want to be my bride."

"I'll never marry a dark-hearted creature." She shouted.

"Fine, then." He said. "Perhaps I just have to do the old fashioned way."

He uses his Giga Drain, and absorbs their power.

"He's sucking our power." Pidgey said

"And our health as well." Quillava add.

She gasped, and starts to mad.

"Well, what do you say?" he asked.

"Pretty Cure Shooting Star" She strikes him, and canceled the Giga Drain.

"We're free." Quillava said.

"We got our power back."Pidgey add.

While they catch on with Dream, she and Dusknoir fell on the ground. She quickly gets up, and so does him.

"Forcing people to do bad thing, that's terrible. And I have Coco, I'll never marry you!"

"Oh, so you have someone already, Fine. I'll have to force you myself!" and he does Thunderbolt. She can dodge it. Quillava and Pidgeotto manage to chase her.

"We'll never let you hurt her!" they yelled.

Then they start to attack him, but he's fast. So he uses his Quick Attack.

They can't dodge it, and they're deeply injured.

"Wanna give up?" he said.

"We're never giving up, saving the world from evil power. We're never giving up!" she said.

"She rights. We have to defend our land." Pidgey said.

"So we can live peaceful."Quillava add.

"WE'RE"

"NEVER"

"GIVING UP!"

And their bodies start to shine. Quillava turns into Tyhplosion, Pidgeotto turns into Pidgey, and Cure Dream turns into Shining Dream.

Dusknoir said. "There is no point on doing that. I still win."

"You will never win" they said and attacks.

They attack faster than him, and get hit by any direction over and over again.

Tyhplosion do Fire Punch repeatedly, while Pidgeot do Gust. It flies Dusknoir on the air. And as the final attack. Shining Dream do Starlight Solution.

"Pretty Cure Starlight Solution." She turns into particle of light and pass through his body. He became weak.

"Now's our chance." She said to them.

They gather all their powers, and she shouted. "Pretty Cure."

"Light Meteor Shower!" They shouted together. A light meteor shower strikes to Dusknoir.

"Not you again." And it destroys him. For good.

They destroy him, and she asked. "We destroy him, what do we have to do next?"

Then, pop out all Pokémon in happy feeling that Dusknoir is defeated.

And comes Ms. Charizard.

"Thank you for saving our world, human."

"Yes, your welcome, but I can't do it without them." She pointed at Typhlosion and Pidgeot.

"And thanks to you to." Ms, Charizard. Every one cheered

"Anyway, after he's defeated, I don't need this anymore." She gives the Pokedex to Ms. Charizard. "But I'll miss you all."

"You don't have to worry about that." Hypno said.

"I'll help you teleport anytime you want."

"Thanks, uhhhh..."

"Call me Hypno."

"Thanks, Hypno."

"You're welcome."

Then, he opens a portal to go back to the real world.

"I have to go now, but before that,"

She kisses Typhlosion and Pidgeot on the face.

"Oh, I think we have to apologize to Coco." Pidgeot said.

"You bet that right."Typhlosion add.

"Don't worry, he would'nt mind." She said.

"I have to go now. See ya!"

All of the Pokémon say goodbye to her.

And she fell happy.

She teleports back to Earth.

While Thyplosion and Pidgey,

"I want more from that girl." Thyplosion said.

"You're just dreaming." Pidgey said.

Every Pokemon laugh together.


End file.
